Purgatory
About Purgatory is a supernatural dimension created by God to contain his first and most dangerous beasts, the Leviathans. Over time, it became the destination of the souls of monsters. There are estimated to be 30-40 million souls in Purgatory. Appearance and Characteristics Purgatory appears to be an endless forest in an almost perpetual gloom or overcast. Fog also naturally occurs in Purgatory. Despite its seemingly infinite size, there are certain locations and bodies of water that are fixed and are used by monsters as reference points when trying to locate something or someone. While it seems devoid of tools and synthetic materials, there are enough basic objects (such as bones, rocks, and wood) found in it in order to form weapons of differing sizes and shapes. These weapons are crafted and utilized by Purgatory's inhabitants, presumably to fight stronger monsters they encounter. When God realized his first beasts, the Leviathans, could threaten the survival of his other creations, he created Purgatory as a prison to isolate them. In Purgatory, the Leviathans were kept to themselves and away from God's younger children and creations. Sometime after, Purgatory began to contain an ancient and powerful entity called Eve. Exactly how she came to exist and if she really originated in Purgatory or was simply sent or imprisoned there is unknown, although the Alpha Vampire has implied that she is related to the Leviathans in some way. Eve then gave life to her firstborns, the Alphas of different species of monsters. Eventually, Eve and her progeny became associated with Purgatory, and it became the destination of their souls when they died on the mortal plane. In Purgatory, the souls of the monsters are fated to prey on each other for eternity. It is currently unknown what happens to the souls of monsters if they die in Purgatory, though it is assumed they simply re-materialize after some time, thus repeating the process of preying upon each other forevermore. Access and Location The Alphas and their mother Eve know how to locate it and therefore, create a passage to it. Although Purgatory functions as a prison and the final realm of monster souls, there were certain instances when its inhabitants were capable of escape, not unlike Demons escaping hell. Because Purgatory was not designed to hold humans, there is a portal located in Purgatory which will become active when humans are near it and will send any humans who enter it back to Earth in the Hundred-Mile Wilderness in Maine; the portal was created by God as an "escape hatch" in the event that any humans became trapped in Purgatory. Reapers are able to travel to and from Purgatory at will and can bring humans with them. Hierarchy It is unknown how the hierarchy in Purgatory is structured, or if there even is one. If present, it seems to be grossly fluid and not strict like that of Heaven, as the monsters in Purgatory seem to be largely on the run from each other and were never shown to act in organized in groups or packs as they did on Earth. Only the Leviathans and some Vampires behave with a group mentality. Inhabitants * Eve * Leviathans * 30-40 million monsters that have been killed since its creation